2013-11-16 - Seeing Red
When being shown around the tower by Kon and Kara there were two areas of interest to Red Robin: The gym and the labs. There had been enough of a distraction going on when they were in the gym that the labs had been mentioned but not shown. Now that everyone was off trying to figure out where Batwing had gone to (having pulled a disappearing trick worthy of his father), Red Robin had simply stuck around waiting for him to show up again. She knew he would so wasn't entirely worried though she had to wonder what he was up to. In that time she'd met Superman, nearly had a heart attack, and now was just... exploring. Down to the labs she comes looking around curiously. Some areas would be restricted, like the top floor and command area. But with a temporary pass, the labs would be open. Currently, one of the labs is currently being used. There is a slightly deep voice speaking, "Alright Red Arrow, you got to cut the grooves into the tip of the arrow so it fits perfectly and tight into the attachment. You don't want it flying off when you shoot it." "And then it goes BOOM!" Red Arrow sounds like a little girl, and when Red Robin open sthe door she will find Father and Daughter dressed up in uniforms while Arsenal is working on some trick arrows including a grenade arrow right now. Red Arrow herself stands on a chair, leaning on the back of it which is up against the work table so it doesn't fall over. Red Robin bites her lower lip with a great big grin creeping over her face as she finds herself staring at the pair. Arsenal she remembered, and she DID recall hearing about Red Arrow when he had given her the keychain to give to Batman. The ginger looks between the two a moment debating if she should announce her presence or slip off quietly to allow the father-daughter bonding moment. It only takes her a moment to decide as she clears her throat lightly. "Hey Arsenal. Are you going to introduce me to your fellow hero here?" She asks with a clear grin. Arsenal's head whips about and he almost drops the grenade! Not that it would do much, being it is a pressure one. "Daddy!" The young girl squeals and calls his attention back to his task. "Oh, oh! It's alright baby girl, it won't explode, it at least needs three pounds of pressure to explode." Arsenal then concentrates on what he is doing again, "What's rocking Robin? And this is my daughter, Red Arrow." Red Arrow's eyes get really wide, "Uncle Robin, you became a girl! And you got Daddy's hair!" And then an impish little smile curls about her lips, "Did Uncle Robin get a new codename?" The girl has a slight lisp to her words as she appears to be missing a front tooth, but her dark eyes are alert and attentive and she apparently has one hell of a sense of humor. "You smart cookie you, no gender swapping people, that's disturbing," Arsenal advises his daughter as he finishes securing the grenade. "Ta-da!" Red Arrow starts clapping, "Good job Daddy!" Arsenal even looks proud of himself as if he climbed a massive mountain! "Why not? You gender swapped me when we met, Arsenal," Red Robin states only to give a small laugh. Striding in closer she takes a spot opposite Red Arrow to leave him room to work with a quick glance to the grenade. "Sorry for startling you. No, Robin and I talked it out. He's still Robin but I'm going by Red Robin now." With a grin Red Robin leans her elbows down on the counter lifting one hand to rest her chin on her gloved fist grinning at the pair. "Nice." Red Robin asides to Red Arrow quietly, "Because Red is the best color, right?" Red Arrow says, "Pink is my favorite color, but red is my second favorite!" Her smile is bright and friendly. "Did you join the Titans like the other Robins?" Her expression is one of curiosity. "You are asking tons of questions baby girl, but then again...I'm kinda curious too," and Arsenal chuckles. "And it's fine, Kori is a worse distraction and I have exploded things around her." His eyes flicker over toward Red Robin, "You want to join us for the lesson on making trick arrows?" "It's my birthday present! Daddy says I'm getting older, and I'll get to start training with the less dangerous trick arrows as soon as the stupid bow listens to me!" Red Arrow nods matter-of-factly. Arsenal groans, "I said when you can get a target baby girl." "Well sure, if you're offering." With a grin Red Robin stands up straight again only to sweep her right arm back behind her cape. There's a little click of something releasing and she pulls forward a green tri-fold bow that snaps out extending into the weapon that Arsenal had at least seen. She /knew/ she was the only Robin that used a bow though and was perhaps showing off -just a little- for Red Arrow's benefit. "I'm on probationary assessment with the Titans right now. Figure I'm at least an ally, but most of my time will be spent in Gotham. I'm training Batwing to use a bow, too. He seems to have the same problem with the targets," she adds winking to Red Arrow. "Maybe I could help you with that, Red Arrow? There's some tricks to girls using bows that guys always seem to forget about." "Who the hell is Batwing?" A pause, "Ooooooh.....wait...I always suspected!" As if the pieces just fell into place. "Ah well, I suck at figuring out secret identities," as if he JUST figured out Red Robin's. You can laugh hysterically at him later. Red Arrow rolls her eyes at her Daddy, but then looks over to the bow Red Robin has, "It should be pink. Mine is pink!" It is also hanging on her back too, one that can unfold and snap into a full-fledged bow and in the meantime folded can fit into her quiver. She does appear thoughtful though, "Maybe we can call the bows stupid together." An eye roll from Arsenal, "It depends if he's even a good influence on you, you have enough bad ones." But Arsenal then pulls out a little glass-like vial, "This is for a freeze arrow. It wasn't easy to find the right mixture, but I did. It's my own, not Mr. Freeze's. It's pretty powerful, but I still don't suggest risking it over someone's face and long exposure can still cause frostbite. It's like a liquid freeze, against bare skin it burns real bad even if taken off timely." "Oooooh, so the bad guys go to the hospital for burns! Wait, how does cold burn?" Red Arrow looks confused, and her and her Daddy look to Red Robin for an explanation on this! "You know how when you put things in the freezer too long and it gets freezer burned and all yucky? It's causing the liquid in the meat to crystallize and that separates the actual 'meat' bits so that it gets dry and stringy. It's not really a 'burn' but it causes a similar type of damage as a burn, and if it were on a person it would hurt real bad." And this is the explanation that Red Robin gives before shooting Arsenal a bemused grin at mention of Batwing being a bad influence. "I'm old enough I don't need influences anymore. I had the best to begin with." Then she looks to her bow regarding the green object only to run her fingers over the string testing the tensile strength out of habit. "Nah. This one was a gift from a teacher of mine back home. I'm kind of attached to it. I do need to get one for Batwing though. Maybe we'll make his pink." "Ewwww, your skin separates from the meat!" That's how Red Arrow understands it. "Yay, get him pink! Tell him it is a gift from Red Arrow!" Arsenal starts laughing! "Now that's just mean," but he thumbs up at Red Arrow's explanation about freezer burn, it's good enough for him. Science geek he is not. There is a reason he got Red Robin to answer that one. "Though if he promises to use it responsible, I'll see what I can do for him in a bow. How tall is he, and what type of fitness level?" Yep, remember the bad with secret identity thing, "Oh wait...he's the smart alec kid!" "Does that make him like me?" Red Arrow looks very curiously between her Daddy and Red Robin. All the time, Arsenal is grooving the tip of an arrow, one made for his bow verse Red Robin's (different lengths), and he does it freehand he is so used to the motions. "Yes, he's the smart alec kid. I figured you knew Robin's identity so ..." An eyebrow lifts as she glances askance at Roy with a shake of her head. "Five three, he can bench two fifty so a standard fifty pound draw would be acceptable. Length of his arm is about five inches shorter than mine." So as to demonstrate she lifts her bow dry drawing the string back and sighting down out of habit in spite of there being no arrow notched up right now. Gently she relaxes the string back into place and sets her bow down in favor of reaching back to pull off her own quiver. And, with a grin, she also takes her slingshot off her thigh holster to offer out to Red Arrow. "Tried one of these before? It's not as heavy as a bow and can come in handy in a pinch." Of course that was her FIRST weapon of choice before she grew up a bit. Which is to say it's still her first weapon of choice unless she really wants or needs to keep her distance. "So when's Green Arrow showing up again? I'd like to stop by and say hi at some point." "Ya, but I don't pay a lot of attention. I've known Nightwing's for years. But...I mean seriously, when you meet him can you believe it?! I mean, I keep thinking they are just pulling my leg, right?" Arsenal really does think they would prank him for years! Red Arrow looks curiously at the sling shot, "No, what is it?" She has no idea what it is! But Red Arrow then smiles, "I like Uncle Green Arrow, he's supposed to babysit me next weekend!" Arsenal hrms, "I think he's at his community center most days, when he's not sleeping. Star City is just over the bridge, you can stop and say hello. But I...kinda forgot to warn him about you," he advises, "So make sure to give him a good heart attack," and the man grins wickedly at that as he fits and secure glues the freeze tip onto his arrow. "Yes, I know, it's hard to believe that such a mild mannered butler as Alfred is really Batman." This comes from Red Robin with a smirk watching Arsenal from the corner of her eye while she becomes a terrible influence on his daughter. Leaving her bow on the counter she crouches down to be on eye level with Red Arrow. "It's a sling shot. It's another type of weapon like a bow, but smaller. Uses projectiles, pellets, rocks in a pinch. Great for smoke bombs too." And firecrackers but she won't get into THAT with a girl so young. A few pellets are pulled out to show but she doesn't demonstrate. "I'd show you how but there's too much that could break in here. Not the place for practicing." With that she stands again and chuckles with amusement. "That's okay, I'm used to being a surprise for people. It's kind of fun." "Wait, what?" His eyes then narrow, "Hardy-har-har. Who is Alfred anyway?" Arsenal has never been to the Wayne Manor, he doesn't know him. Red Arrow then asks, "What's a butler?" But her eyes are then on the sling shot. She reaches out for it to hold it, "How do you use it?" It's smaller than her bow, so she's thinking easier to use, right? "We can go outside!" "Oh my," Arsenal thinks. "We should wear armor though," and then gets glared at by his baby girl, which only makes him grin widely. "Similar to a bow. You load the ammo up, draw back," Red Robin points to the rubberized band to demonstrate, "Aim through the prongs and let go. Simple, but it does take some practice." Rising to her feet again she rests a hand on the tabletop only to grin over at Arsenal. "Up to your dad on that one, kiddo. He's the boss. For you at least," she has to add with amusement since she often called Batman boss. "I didn't mean to interrupt your plans as it is so it's up to him." "No, it's fine." Arsenal sets the trick arrows aside. "Let's go out and practice. It's good to practice with different weapons, I'm not called Arsenal for nothing after all." He moves to stand, and picks up his excited little girl to rest her on a hip. "Yay! Daddy is awesome!" Red Arrow is of course waving about the sling shot. "This is an awesome birthday present." "Luckily you are easily pleased," Arsenal appearing vaguely amused. He starts to lead the way out. "Fair enough. Out it is," Red Robin agrees as she picks up her bow folding it in on itself to slide back into it's spot beneath her cape. It was better than leaving it laying around after all and her other weapon was already being held by Red Arrow. She falls into step on the other side of Roy and lifts a hand to give his shoulder a light pat. "Yes, your daddy does seem pretty awesome," she agrees flashing him a grin of apparent approval at how he was doting on the little girl. It was nice to see a father and child interacting in a GOOD way--especially after having to play in-between for Damian and Bruce as often as she did. "No shooting at birds or anything though, okay?" Arsenal actually looks almost embarrassed, as his cheeks redden a bit and he looks down at his little girl as the group heads into the elevator. Red Arrow giggles, "Daddy is awesome." She rests her cheek on his shoulder cutely. "I won't shoot birds, just bad guys!" "Bad guys are okay. Now let's go out and have some fun," Red Robin decides as she slides her hand through Arsenal's other elbow so that he's leading TWO lovely ladies outside. "So how old are you now, Red Arrow? Like... Seven? Ten?" She's teasing, obviously, as she reaches out to hit the elevator button since Arsenal's hands are full. Red Arrow giggles at the question, "I just turned six! Daddy says I'm getting to be a big girl now." Arsenal pouches over at Red Robin, "Hey, do I really look that old for her to be ten?" "You are reaaaaaalllly old Daddy," Red Arrow states helpfully. Arsenal play gapes at his daughter, "I'm aghast!" Which only sends her into of a fit of giggles. But she does ask as the elevator heads downward to the lobby, "How old are you Red Robin?" "Me?" Red Robin glances toward Arsenal a moment as she debates on how to answer that. Their first meeting had after all been a bit... Amusing if not for her age. Or perhaps because of it. She wasn't really one to lie though so she looks back with a shrug. "I'm sixteen." Awww poor Roy. And Red Arrow looks so very serious as she looks at Red Robin, "You are almost old." And Arsenal? He just bursts into laughter! "Oh...sorry, just...she is /not/ almost old, Red Arrow." "Why not?!" Red Arrow wrinkles her nose cutely up at her laughing Daddy. "Because she's still cute jail bait, so that means she isn't almost old yet," Arsenal explains. "What's jail bait?" Red Arrow's dark eyes are wide and innocent...and then the doors open for the lobby, leaving the trio to step out into the lobby. "It means I'm still considered a kid, like you, only a bit older," Red Robin explains with a smirk. It was her turn to redden a bit at the comment of being cute though. As soon as the doors open she slips out suddenly glad not to be in close quarters with the father and daughter pair with such a conversation going on. "Outside?" She asks tipping her head in that direction. She hadn't really explored the grounds much but she knew there was something out there and it would be suitable for a little slingshot action. "Something like that. I always saw it as an orange tape warning label," Arsenal quips back. "Kind of a reminder to behave." "Behave Daddy?" Red Arrow appears thoughtful, "Does that mean Supergirl is a kid too?" Arsenal grimaces a bit, "She's jail bait anyway. Let's get outside, like Red Robin says." Even he is running from daughter's questions now! The island is beautiful, and the air space is reserved around the island as well for security purposes. He moves to set his daughter down. Red Arrow squeals and starts running about while flapping the sling shot around excited. She looks really happy to be outside. A rather ordinary looking elevator though it's a bit more cylindrical looking than most. A panel has only a few buttons to be able to choose from ordinarily. However, there is another section on it with a large purple T that opens up when a card is swiped to reveal the rest of the selections for all the levels, both above and below ground. Above the panels is a chart that displays what is on each non-restricted floor. For a listing of the restricted floors, it is behind the panel that flips open when one swipes their security card. As soon as Red Robin is outside on the grass she tumbles forward with hands outstretched to flip up in a handstand regarding the pair upside down. While Red Arrow runs around she hand-walks forward keeping her balance exceptionally well before she lets her arms fall slack to tuck and roll ending up sitting on the ground near where Red Arrow was currently flapping the slingshot around. "Ready to see how that works?" She asks as her hand extends to take it back. "I'll show you then you can try a few times, okay?" A glance is cast over her shoulder as if to double-check with Arsenal that it was, indeed, okay. Though she had a feeling it would be. "Supergirl's off in Japan right now by the way. So I think it's safe to talk." Or at least she was letting him know he didn't have to worry TOO much about her overhearing. Arsenal makes a sound of appreciation, "You got skills like Nightwing. His rolls are a little tighter though, but what do you expect from an acrobat?" There is admiration in his tone in either way, but he then nods toward Red Arrow, "Alright, time to pay attention short stuff. Red Robin is being nice to teach you after all." He frowns slightly at the mention of Supergirl being in Japan...isn't that where Dedrick is? Ah, he should just let it go...Arsenal takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "Awwww, I love Supergirl, she's a lot of fun too when she babysits me." Red Arrow runs over to Red Robin and holds up the slingshot to get shown how to use it, her eyes attentive and watchful. "Nightwing also doesn't have the 'frontal issue' I have," Red Robin replies as she reaches out to take the slingshot back. "Just like with a bow you want to keep your arm straight," she explains holding out the slingshot to show. Her free hand lifts up holding a few spherical pellets in between her gloved fingers. One of which she places in the little catch at the back of the rubber band. "Unlike with a bow you don't hold into the projectile itself. You pinch the back so that it's held in place," and she demonstrates stretching the band out. "Sight..." Her arm shifts to point toward the trunk of a tree. "And unpinch." The sphere cracks against the tree with a little puff of smoke billowing up and out only for Red Robin to grin and offer it to her. "Smoke pellets," she asides in a conspiratorial mock-whisper to Red Arrow. "Not much use in daylight or with a breeze like this, but they can be fun and let you know for sure what you hit." A good half dozen are poured out into Red Arrow's palm. "You try." Arsenal goes to open his mouth, then snap it shut, and looks a little dazed. "I...wasn't umm..looking," and he looks everywhere EXCEPT at Red Robin. Alright, maybe he glanced a time or two, but he thought he was discreet, or maybe she's just teasing him! Red Arrow then seems about to ask what the frontal issue is, but gets easily distracted thankfully! She straights out her arm, mimicing Red Robin. Her eyes then widen, "Wow!" She then grins as she holds the pellets, and seems unsure how to hold the pellets and the handle at the same time. Arsenal moves forward and reminds her that she has a little pocket. Red Arrow drops them into her pocket and holds one to get it into the little pouch when the slingshot is handed over, and promptly...drops it to the ground. "Stupid slingshot." Arsenal is really trying hard not to laugh at his daughter. "Looking?" What? Red Robin glances over her shoulder at Arsenal seeming completely innocent in what she had said. When he moves forward to assist Red Arrow she leans to the side watching with a grin. Even when the pellet drops she finds herself smiling more. "It takes a bit of practice, sweetie," she assures. The dropped pellet is picked up and offered back and she suggests, "Just let the pouch hang down and put this in, then pinch, and then pull back. When you get used to it you can do it quicker." A nod from Red Arrow, and she bites her lower lip, concentrating really hard as she works to pinch and pull back. It still takes two more attempts where she doesn't drop the pellet, but when she shoots for the first time it doesn't go very far or really break the pellet, cause she didn't pull it tight enough. "It didn't go," she whines softly. "Remember how you have to pull your bow string taunt? Same thing baby girl," and Arsenal places a hand briefly on his little girl's shoulder. "Try again, and keep your arm straight so you don't snap it." "That is owie," Red Arrow says. "That it is sweetheart," Arsenal says with a lopsided grin. But Red Arrow is trying again, really concentrating and pulling the rubber band taunt this time before she lets go, letting out a squeal when the next one breaks, though far from its target! She is already ready to try again! "Perhaps getting her one of these will help build her confidence with the bow," Arsenal says quietly, mostly toward Red Robin. Red Robin falls silent allowing Arsenal to correct Red Arrow at this point just sitting and watching with a small smile on her face. Every time that it's dropped she gives a nod as if to say 'go again' but there's no laughing or anything that might dissuade her. When it actually goes further her hands clap together and she crows, "Good! Just like that, you're doing great!" Her grin broadens when Arsenal offers such a remark to her giving a nod. "It'll help her hand-eye coordination, too. I started with this and that's how Ol--" She cuts herself off with a face. "My teacher decided I might be good with a bow." "Hey, it's alright. Try being raised by him," soft humor in Arsenal's tone, but also perhaps a touch of haunting. "Anyway, it's pretty cool. We got a pretty big Arrow Family I guess you can call it. Arrowette retired though, but she did awesome in the Olympics, brought home Gold." That would give her secret identity away, but Arsenal doesn't really detail it, "Not that we got to meet her much, she was a member of the Young Justice. Speedy is just gifted and a sly little devil, and then there is me and Green Arrow. I look forward to Red Arrow being our newest addition, not that I'd mind her choose a normal life but eh...with my luck, I'll be lucky if she grows up straight." "You live in San Fran don't you? You'll be fine either way. Besides, she's got all of my family to crush on," she points out with amusement as she teases Arsenal back. A glance is cast toward Red Arrow now and then watching as he runs around only to earn a grin. "It's kind of weird having a large 'family' like I do. Robin calls me his little sister--When he's not busy trying to talk me into wearing fishnets as part of my costume." There's a mental image for Arsenal to have. Arsenal hrms, "Ya, we do." He then snorts, "Batgirl scares me." Ha, ha, ha. "Fishnets, loooove fishnets." "Aunt Dinah wears fishnets!" That is from Red Arrow. She bites the tip of her tongue a bit and pulls back before she lets go with a snap, "Yayayayayayay!" So excited. Arsenal chuckles, and watches her pull out another pellet to load up. "I like having a large family, the Teen Titans, later the Titans, even the Agencies with the government I used to work for there was always someone around. I'm a people person. Though it does take some getting used to if you aren't used to it." Though Arsenal reaches out to places a hand on Red Robin's shoulder this time. "Welcome to the Family kiddo," he teases her. Though after another smoke pellet explosion and a whoop from Red Arrow she adds in, "Welcome to the family Aunt Red Robin!" "They seemed to go over well at the costume party but /someone/ thought I was dressed like a street walker." We can imagine who that is. There's a few options there as to who would make such a remark. The thought is lost though when her gaze goes back to Red Arrow watching her take shot after shot, each about the same level of success now that she's figured it out. Grinning brightly she glances back to Arsenal. "I've never really been alone. Just not really having had... This type of family." When he welcomes her though she actually blushes a bit, and then Red Arrow's crowing in earns a little laugh from her. "Thank you, sweetie! You know," she adds with a wink given toward the girl, "Since it's your birthday and all, I thiiiink maaaybe...." She draws it out building up the 'suspense' before tapping her finger to her cheek. "How about you go ahead and keep that slingshot as my gift to you?" "I'll make sure to let Black Canary know fishnets make her look like a street walker," Arsenal says with humor. "What's a street walker Daddy?" Red Arrow always loves this questions. "Umm...what Speedy used to be, and she regrets, it means someone that lives on the streets and down on their luck." "Oooooooh! Okay!" Red Arrow then preps another pellet. But she pauses and her eyes get really wide up at Red Robin, "Really?!" She sounds so excited and happy! "You...," don't have to is what Arsenal was going to say, but one look at his daughter's face and he crumbles like a cookie. "Thank you," he says quietly. He didn't want to do another big party this year after the trouble with the last one and Cheshire showing up at it. "Really," Red Robin assures with a grin only to glance at Arsenal. "But, you have to promise to use it responsibly. No breaking things, or shooting it at animals. And...." Here she turns VERY serious lifting her chin to peer down at Red Arrow. "There's a price. It costs one hug." So saying she grins bright, and opens her arms in offering while still sitting on the ground very much on young-girl level. She may not have to give it, clearly, but the way she smiled and her eyes sparkled even behind the mask it was clear that she was enjoying doing so. Red Arrow nods firmly and leans toward Red Robin to listen carefully to this 'cost'. But her face then lights up and she lets out a fun little squeal and pounces at Red Robin to give her a huuuuuuge HUG! She even kisses Red Robin's cheek lovingly, as Red Arrow is just a girl with a lot of love in her. Arsenal smiles, and slips his thumbs to hook on his belt. He tries not to think about the hug he witnesses too much, cause it's the type of scene to make his throat close up and...stuff. "This is almost as good as when Superman showed up to my birthday last year and flew me about!" "Whoa! That is some high praise there!" And Arsenal is laughing. Red Robin laughs openly with unabashed warmth. Her arms curl around Red Arrow giving the hug back good and solid. She tucks her head down against Red Arrow's shoulder making that cheek kiss quite easy. "You're welcome, and happy birthday!" Releasing Red Arrow she's free to go though she keeps a hand on one of her shoulders to ensure there's no tumbling about due to tangling of limbs. "Oh, well I can't fly, but I can do other things," Red Robin assures with a grin. "Like can you touch your nose with your tongue?" Crossing her eyes together she sticks her tongue out curling it up so that it JUST BARELY touches the tip of her nose. "Daddy, daddy, look, looooooook!" Red Arrow is laughing and giggling, as she points at Red Robin touching the tip of her tongue to her nose. And the expression on Arsenal's face...he face palms. Does this reflect his maturity level that he found that vastly interesting? Ollie would never let him live it down. "And before you ask, no I can't do that baby girl." Red Robin sits back with a laugh as her little trick gains such amazement from Red Arrow. It was so cute, though, and she beams brightly glad she could make her laugh more. Planting her hands on the ground she pushes up to kick her legs back as if she were doing pushups, and then finally bounces back up to her feet dusting her sides off with quick swipes of her hands. "Yeah not everyone can. It's okay though," she assures giving Arsenal's shoulder a consolatory pat. "I'm sure you're good at a lot of other things." The tease was obvious, and she looks back to Red Arrow giving her a wink. "You enjoy that, sweetie, okay?" Red Arrow is giggling and clapping her hands, where did the slingshot go though?! Oh, it's tucked into her belt. Arsenal slowly lowers his hand and rolls his eyes, "Geez, try to remember, I'm a dirty old man." But he then growls and scoops up Red Arrow who screams happily and giggles as she is spun about! "I loved it!" She then asks, "Can we have cake and ice cream now Daddy?" Red Arrow's smile is bright and open, as if she doesn't have a care in the world...no matter how far from the truth that is. "Well, I thought we go to that bakery you like, cause you know my baking skills." And Arsenal makes a face at his comment. Red Arrow also makes a face much like her Daddy's, "Ugh, no, no baking for you. Almost as bad as Kori's cooking." Oops? The thought hadn't occurred to Red Robin and she has the decency to blush while stepping back to let the two dance around in the father-daughter swing. A single hand raises to cover her mouth hiding her unabashed grin at the sight while watching, and listening. "I'd offer to go with you two, but I don't have my civvie clothes with me. So you'll have to eat extra cake for me," she suggests with a grin of amusement. "It was good to meet you, Red Arrow. Oh, and Batman says 'thank you' for the keychain you made him. He liked it so much he uses it for the Batmobile key now." The spare at least. And okay so that MAY have been her that swapped it out. "Seriously?" Arsenal looks doubtful! But Red Arrow's face lights up, "I knew it! He loooooves me! I'm going to be SuperBatGirl!" Arsenal groans, "Yes, a flying Bat that shoots arrows, just what the world needs." But she then pouts, "Can't she come with us Daddy? Somehow?" And awww, Red Arrow's eyes are just so big and round! "Well....," as if Arsenal could say no to his daughter! "I guess she can borrow my trenchcoat and we can have cake and ice cream at the house after we pick it up. Red Robin tips her head to the side thinking over the possibility of wearing a trench coat to hide her identity given she was in uniform. She considers it for a few moments, eyes narrowing in thought, only to lift a hand with an idea. "Actually... If we drop off our weapons, we could probably just go out like this. It's a /birthday party/ right?" Her grin brightens and she leans in to elbow Arsenal lightly in the side. "If your daughter wants to be a super hero for her birthday who are we to say no?" "Umm..you realize I'm /highly/ recognizable, right?" But Arsenal pauses and says, "Well...even then, wanna play a game Red Arrow?" Red Arrow looks interested, "What is it?" She appears thoughtful about that. "You can call me Arsenal in public, and you can call Red Robin big sis, and I can say I'm out for a fulfill your birthday wish, so we can all go out all normal-like and have cake and ice cream," Arsenal suggests. "Yay! I got a big sis today!" And Red Arrow is soon reaching out for Red Robin. "Would that work then," Arsenal asks? Red Robin laughs as her idea is picked up and twisted around a bit. "Sorry, I'm not used to being recognizable so I didn't think..." The line of thought cuts off when he starts to suggest his own idea, and she grins with amusement. Then Red Arrow is reaching for her and she's quick to duck in close taking the young girl into her arms and shifting so she rests on her hip hugging her arm around her. "We can do that," she agrees with a girn of amusement. "But you," she adds lifting a finger to lightly bap Red Arrow's nose. "Need a new code name for this outing. You are now.... Super Awesome Birthday Girl!" Red Arrow seems to consider that, "SuperBirthdayGirl!" Arsenal rolls his eyes, "Why should I not be surprised about the necessity of Super in that? Well, let's see what there is to raid in the garage to take out, as my car isn't going to work for this outing," sounding amused. They have tons of vehicles here at the Tower, they will find something suitable. Red Arrow giggles and leans her cheek against Red Robin's shoulder, peering up at her. "I never had a big sis before! Daddy always says he's too young for me to have one of those, and I'm not allowed a little sis for the same reason I can't have a new Mommy, but I told him I'm still asking for both next birthday." Arsenal groans, "Can we -NOT- talk about that baby girl? Like ever again?" He is heading for the lobby, at a quick pace. "So, birthday cake and ice cream!!! Oh ya!!!" "Oh, sweetie." Red Robin's expression softens sympathetically only to lean forward and press a kiss to Red Arrow's forehead as they walk along. "Those aren't easy things to get, unfortunately. Maybe in time though... For now... It's your day so we're going to enjoy it, okay?" Shifting just a bit so that her arm catches under Red Arrow's butt to help her 'sit' on her arm she frees up the other to reach for one of the many pouches on her belt that was rarely used. "Since we're playing pretend heroes and not real heroes right now I can't look /too/ realistic, so..." She pulls out another mask. Only it's not like the one she wears. It's the little elastic-band mask you could find at a costume shop around Halloween and is made of a shiny fake metallic fabric. "Always carry a spare!" With a wink she slides it over her head tugging it down into place. "There. How do I look?" Arsenal is laughing as he presses the button on the elevator to go to the Sub-Level to get a vehicle so they can head out via the underwater passage. Red Arrow is giggling at Red Robin, "You look silly!" This seems to make the young girl happy however. "And don't you know, cosplaying is an art form out here in San Francisco!" Arsenal smirking at that as he steps into the elevator, holding it open for his two ladies. Red Robin strides through the elevator doors still carting Red Arrow with her and grinning brightly. She doesn't seem to mind at all that she looks silly now, and you can't even see the actual mask beneath the fake-fake mask... wait. Too many masks. "It may be an art form but there's always some small detail that doesn't quite match." With a laugh she simply shrugs, and declares, "Let's go get cake and ice cream!"